unveggietalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't Rare 2009 Prototype Version
Plot Countertop Intro A curtain that says "Extreme Redo: Crying Edition" is seen on the countertop. Larry is telling Bob to follow him. When Larry is seen on the countertop, Bob is wondering what Larry is up to. Larry says, "You'll see." Larry takes off the blindfolf and shows Bob the curtain. Bob thinks its just a curtain. Larry tells Bob that it's an "Extreme Redo: Crying Edition" curtain. He tells him that while he was on his vacation that the crew from Extreme Redo had come in and redid the kitchen. The Host and the 2 crew members come out. The Host asks Bob how is he feeling. Bob says the he feels good and when the Host tells the 2 crew members they aww at it and sob. Then, the Host tells to get ready to feel great. The Host, Larry and the 2 Crew members say, "Pull! That! Curtain!" The curtain is pulled revealing a light blue painted walls with 2 throw pillows and 2 cookies jars. Larry is impressed with the new countertop. Bob thinks it just looks the same. The Host tells Bob to let it all out(cry). Then Bob asks where is QWERTY. Bob heads to see QWERTY in his new look. Larry says hi to QWERTY. QWERTY responds by saying, "Greetings, Larry." Bob is surprised by this. Larry told Bob that he had an Extreme Redo and that he needed an upgrade for 10 years. Larry tells QWERTY that he is looking good. QWERTY says, "I feel like a Million Bits. Ha ha Get it? Bits?" After he says that, the host and the crew laugh at his pun. The Host says that he upgraded his humor chip. Then QWERTY says that he has gotten mail. The Host says that he has never had mail before and know he does and asks him how it feels to have mail. He says that he feels like a Million Bits. The 2 Crew members thinks its sweet but Bob doesn't. Then the mail changes to a voice chat. A kid appears on screen and says this: "Dear Bob and Larry, My mom and dad are always telling me stuff I don't wanna do. Like making my bed, doing my homework, practicing piano. That kind of stuff. All I want to do is play. What should I do? Your Friend, Liam Young." After that, Bob thinks it was cool. Larry says that hip, happening, and now thanks to Extreme Redo. Bob then claims that he doesn't know what to say. The Host says that he doesn't have to say anything. One of the crew members tells him that he can cry if he wants to and asks if he wants to cry. He nods yes and then starts to cry. The Host hands him a pack of tissues while the crew members comfort him. Larry then says, "Here you go, Liam. Roll Flim." Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't Characters * Junior Asparagus (as Pistachio) * Larry the Cucumber (as Gelato) * Scallions 2 (as Purina The Cat) * Extreme Veggie Crew Member 1 * Extreme Veggie Crew Member 2 * Qwerty * Alfedo * Old Man on Beach * Baguette Guy * Bob the Tomato * Pa Grape (as Parcheesi) * Mr. Nezzer (as Calzone) * Silly Song Announcer * Khalil (as Cricket) * Charlie Pincher (as Carnival Attendant) * Espresso * Milano * Dorito * Madame Blueberry * Lima Young * Boy In Museum * Petunia Rhubarb * Scooter (as Art) * Extreme Veggie Crew Member 3 * Pizza Guy * Canvas Seller * Umbrella Women * Extreme Veggie Crew Member #4 * Silly Songs And Theme Song Chior * Duck * Crowd Extras Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Listen Little Children * No Strings Attached * Obscure Broadway Showtunes with Larry: Where Have All the Staplers Gone? * You Know Enough * Meatballs at Night * Listen Little Children (reprise) * What Have We Learned Features Disc Content Viewing Options * English subtitles (Closed Caption available) * Spanish subtitles Bonus Features * Larry Visits a Marionette Theater * Sing-along (Where Have All the Staplers Gone?) * Discussion guide * Art Gallery * Audio Commentary * Studio Store Previews * Sweetpea Beauty * Silly Little Thing Called Love * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella * Abe and the Amazing Promise * 25 Favorite Action Songs and 25 Favorite Toddler Songs